


Connected

by zaky



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 03:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5358545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaky/pseuds/zaky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rasanya sungguh menyenangkan bisa bertemu teman lama dan mengobrol soal keluarga.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Connected

Sungguh mengejutkan untuk bertemu teman lamanya lagi secara kebetulan, tapi ia bukannya heran mengapa mereka bertemu di bagian sayuran segar dalam supermarket, masing-masing mengenakan pakaian yang dipilih karena kenyamanan dan tidak lagi karena tren. Sudah lewat masanya untuk berdandan: suami mereka hanya mengharapkan makan malam tepat waktu; anak-anak sudah dewasa dan tidak menginginkan apa pun kecuali kesehatan mereka; dan karena mereka juga sudah puas menghias diri di saat kulit masih kencang. Sekarang tinggal menikmati masa tua sambil menjaga cucu.

“Sudah berapa lama, ya?” ia bertanya setelah mereka berpelukan dalam waktu lama. Yongsun ini, pikirnya, rasanya tetap cantik walaupun kerut-kerut wajah mulai kentara dan rambut semakin memutih. Dulu teman baiknya adalah primadona, dan dia tidak terkejut ketika mendapat kabar wanita itu menikah dengan lulusan akademi penerbangan yang juga idaman semua gadis di sekolah mereka.

Yongsun tersenyum lebar, berseri-seri. “Entahlah. Bukankah kau tidak datang waktu reuni?”

“Reuni tahun lalu?”

“Lima tahun lalu? Aku tidak datang yang kemarin,” tukas Yongsun, kemudian tertawa lagi. Ia memilih seikat bayam, mengamatinya sejenak, kemudian memasukkannya dalam troli. “Tapi kau tahu, rasanya aku semakin jarang melihatmu sejak putramu pindah ke... mana? Polandia?”

“Swedia,” dia mengoreksi sambil tersenyum, tidak bisa menahan gelembung-gelembung kebanggaan. “Tidak bisa tidak. Cucuku yang masih berusia lima tahun itu dititipkan di tempatku sementara orang tuanya sekolah.”

“Pasti menyenangkan,” komentar Yongsun.

“Punggungku tidak sekuat dulu, tapi, benar, aku merasa menjadi lebih muda dengan mengurus si manis itu.”

“Merasa kembali menjadi ibu?” tebak Yongsun. Mereka tertawa bersama, karena ia yakin Yongsun paham dengan perasaan itu. Temannya juga sempat merawat cucu karena anaknya bekerja di luar kota. Hari-hari tua yang dihabiskan bersama kepolosan anak kecil tidak bisa tertandingi bahkan oleh senang-senang di masa muda. Ketenangan serta kebijaksanaan yang mungkin belum ada ketika masih mengurus anak kini sungguh terasa kuat.

Mereka mendorong troli meninggalkan bagian sayur ke makanan beku. Ia ingat cucunya suka sekali _nugget_ berbentuk dinosaurus, sesuatu yang mungkin orang tua kandungnya tidak tahu. Selalu ada alasan anak kecil lebih suka bersama neneknya, ia berpikir sambil tersenyum.

Yongsun memilih sosis, tapi berakhir tidak memasukkan apa-apa. “Ah, itu mengingatkanku. Bagaimana dengan putra keduamu? Dia sudah menikah?”

Senyumnya perlahan memudar. Ia tidak bisa mencegah desahan mengalir dari celah bibirnya. “Entahlah. Dia selalu membuatku pusing dari kecil. Pemberontakannya itu sungguh gigih.”

“Dia masih tinggal bersamamu, bukan?” tanya Yongsun, tapi kini nada suaranya dipenuhi simpatik. Ia kembali mengingat mengapa tetap berteman dengan Yongsun, dan inilah alasannya. Perhatian yang tulus seolah ia orang paling penting di dunia. Barangkali bodoh untuk berpikir seperti itu di usianya yang sekarang, tapi ia tidak punya orang lain yang bisa mendengarkan keluh-kesahnya.

“Ya, dan aku tidak yakin apa pekerjaannya.” Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, berharap migrainnya tidak kembali hanya dengan memikirkan putra bungsunya. “Sudah kubilang berkali-kali untuk melamar di kantor yang lebih bonafide ketimbang berkeliaran dengan kamera mahalnya, tapi dia selalu membantah. Katanya memotret adalah hidupnya. Aku tidak paham lagi.”

Yongsun tersenyum tipis. “Setidaknya dia bisa menemani cucumu—siapa namanya?”

“Hyemi? Ya, dia cukup bagus menjadi pengasuh Hyemi, tapi sifat kompetitifnya itu pernah membuat si gadis malang menangis.” Ia mengembuskan napas lagi. Temannya menepuk-nepuk pundaknya sayang. “Maksudku, dia sudah dua puluh enam tahun. Bagaimana mungkin tidak mau mengalah dengan anak berusia lima tahun.”

“Selalu ada anak seperti itu.” Yongsun terkekeh sambil mengambil sebungkus edamame, lantas memasukkannya ke troli. Ia melirik temannya.

“Hidup dengan cara sehat, bukan begitu?”

Sudut-sudut mata Yongsun berkerut, tapi bentukan bulan sabit itu masih sangat menawan tiap kali ia tersenyum. “Sudah tidak bisa mencerna makanan dengan baik lagi. Suamiku punya kadar kolesterol tinggi, kau tahu.”

“Menjadi tua tidak semudah itu,” ia tertawa kecil. “Tapi itu mengingatkanku dengan putra bungsumu. Bagaimana kabarnya?”

Ia sudah siap mendengar semua kabar baik dari Yongsun, karena sepertinya semua yang meluncur dari bibir teman berparas cantiknya itu selalu membikin iri hati, tapi ia justru menemukan ekspresi sendu yang cukup jarang.

“Rasanya jauh lebih buruk dari putramu, _Eonni_. Seharian dia mengurung diri di kamar dan berkutat dengan komputer. Generasi digital, kupikir. Tapi lama-kelamaan itu menjadi tidak sehat.” Yongsun berdecak pelan, seolah mengingatnya saja sudah membuatnya sebal. “Dan sepertinya dia menemui seseorang dengan sembunyi-sembunyi sejak beberapa tahun lalu. Sudah kubilang aku tidak keberatan jika membawa pacarnya ke rumah, tapi dia berkilah. Dia pikir ibu tidak bisa melihat hal semacam itu.”

Ia tersenyum. Barangkali anak-anak berpikir bisa menyembunyikan sesuatu, tapi seorang ibu memiliki intuisi yang tidak bisa disepelekan. Kendati ibu berkata _baiklah_ dan mengalihkan pembicaraan, bukan berarti perasaan itu juga dikesampingkan. Ia jadi teringat putranya yang mati-matian membantah isu serupa awal tahun ini. Lucu juga, walaupun ia tidak bisa berkata pertengkaran yang membututi setelahnya terasa menyenangkan.

“Tapi kau tidak merencanakan kencan buta untuknya?”

Yongsun menghela napas. “Dia mengancam tidak akan makan selama seminggu kalau aku sampai memikirkan kencan buta. Ancaman yang bodoh, tapi aku tahu dia bakal melakukannya dengan mudah. Kalau sudah masuk kamar, sepertinya hanya teriakan ayahnya yang bisa membuatnya keluar.”

Ia meringis. Sementara Yongsun adalah wanita yang ringan hati dan menyenangkan, suaminya memiliki kepribadian yang sedikit berkebalikan. “Bukankah itu alasan putramu kabur?”

“Benar! Kau masih mengingatnya, _Eonni_ ,” sambar Yongsun antusias. Mereka kini tengah mendorong troli di antara rak makanan ringan. Sejenak ia ingat pai cokelat kesukaan putranya, tapi ia tidak akan berhenti di tengah jalan sementara Yongsun belum mulai bercerita.

“Kupikir—astaga, aku benar-benar berpikir akan kehilangan putraku ketika mereka bertengkar seperti itu. Maksudku, _Eonni_ , kau tahu kalau suamiku lebih suka menggunakan tangannya. Dan putraku sungguhan pergi setelah ditempeleng keras sekali.” Yongsun berhenti di dekat jajaran cokelat, dan ia berpikir betapa kebetulan karena pai cokelat juga dipajang di sekitar situ. “Aku tidak bisa tidur, tidak mau makan. Aku memaksa suamiku mencarinya lagi, tidak boleh kembali sampai ketemu.”

“Nyatanya, kalian tidak bisa menemukannya,” ia berkata sambil memasukkan beberapa kotak ke troli. Yongsun meraih kotak permen cokelat dengan sedikit kasar, barangkali emosi masih menguasai ujung-ujung jemarinya.

“Ya, dia kembali dengan sendirinya setelah satu setengah bulan. Usianya masih dua puluh saat itu, bayangkan! Aku sudah berpikir yang tidak-tidak, tapi dia bilang menginap di rumah temannya. Entah temannya yang mana.”

“Semua baik-baik saja sekarang, kan?” katanya hati-hati, mencoba menenangkan sekaligus memastikan. Semua orang tua yang pernah melalui fase itu akan selalu dibayangi ketakutan yang tidak rasional; ia pun merasakan hal yang sama ketika putranya mendadak kembali setelah berminggu-minggu tidak bisa dihubungi. Kasusnya sedikit berbeda dengan Yongsun, karena sejak awal putranya suka sekali menghilang tanpa kabar, tapi orang tua mana yang tidak khawatir saat anaknya yang berharga lenyap tanpa jejak.

“Ya, dia sudah ada di rumah,” jawab Yongsun. “Berkat itu, aku tahu kuliahnya sama sekali tidak benar. Dia membolos satu semester, entah pergi ke mana setiap hari. Ayahnya marah besar. Dia diantar-jemput selama setahun berikutnya. Dia juga marah-marah. Rasanya rumah kami menjadi neraka selama masa-masa itu.”

Datang dari Yongsun, semua itu terdengar sangat berat hingga ia nyaris lupa pernah berada dalam situasi yang sama. Malahan, putranya _drop-out_ dan menjadi pengangguran selama setahun penuh. Hanya setelah perang yang sangat gencar, pemuda itu bersedia mendaftar di universitas pinggiran. Mungkin seharusnya saat itu ia langsung menjebloskan putranya ke lapangan kerja tertentu, karena nyatanya gelar sarjana yang sudah disandang itu tidak berguna sekarang.

Mereka berjalan dalam keheningan selama beberapa saat. Yongsun berkata, “Maaf, aku pasti membuat suasana ini menjadi tidak menyenangkan.”

“Ah, tidak. Aku hanya mengingat putraku sendiri,” tukasnya. “Kau tahu kan. Dia pembangkang sekali. Heran juga kenapa kakaknya bisa sedemikian patuh.”

“Ya, hal yang sama berlaku padaku,” sahut Yongsun dan tersenyum kecil. Mendadak saja, senyumnya menjadi lebih lebar dan ia teringat masa-masa ketika mereka duduk merapat di bangku sekolah untuk curhat tentang si dia. “Tapi kau tidak punya rencana mengadakan kencan buta untuk putramu?”

Ia tersenyum. Jadi benar, pembicaraan asmara tidak bisa basi. Walaupun kini mereka membicarakan putra masing-masing. “Dia menolak,” katanya. “Tapi kau tahu apa yang menjadi alasannya? Katanya dia sudah punya tambatan hati.”

Kikikan kecil pecah di antara mereka seperti sepasang remaja. Yongsun memukul lengannya pelan. “ _Eonni_ , mana mungkin anak muda bicara begitu.”

“Serius. Dia memang sempat membantah waktu kutanyai apa dia sudah punya pacar, tapi ketika kubilang akan kukenalkan dengan anak seorang teman, dia segera bilang begitu.” Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Berlagak sudah dewasa, tapi anak tetaplah anak di depan orang tuanya. “Kubilang, bawa dia ke rumah. Dia bilang mungkin masih perlu waktu; _mereka_ belum siap, katanya.”

Wajah Yongsun memerah. “Manis sekali. Jadi ingat masa muda.”

“Ya, itu masa yang membingungkan tapi indah untuk dikenang,” ia menyetujui.

“Tapi baguslah, setidaknya dia tampak sudah mantap dengan yang ini.”

Ia melemparkan tatapan menerawang ke jajaran produk kecantikan. “Aku juga merasa begitu. Dulu dia sering membawa gadis ke rumah, bergonta-ganti, sampai kakaknya merasa sumpek. Sekarang dia tidak pernah melakukan itu lagi, tapi mungkin memang sudah lewat masanya.”

“Kuharap putraku bisa seterbuka itu,” gumam Yongsun sambil memungut botol sabun teh hijau dan memasukkannya ke dalam troli. “Dia tidak pernah bicara apa-apa soal siapa yang sedang dikencaninya. Mendadak saja melenggang dengan cincin pasangan. Tidak tahu ibunya hampir terkena serangan jantung melihatnya.”

“Astaga! Aku juga tahu perasaan itu!” Ia nyaris memekik. Rasanya baru kemarin ia lupa apa yang harus diambilnya dari lemari anaknya ketika melihat pemuda itu bergoler di kasur sambil mengutak-atik kamera, cincin perak berpendar di jari manisnya. Tidak sanggup berkata-kata, hanya bisa menunjuk benda asing itu. Putranya tampak terkejut, tapi berhasil memberikan jawaban dengan suara tenang.

_“Seperti yang Ibu lihat.”_

Benar-benar, anak zaman sekarang ini. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. “Kuharap dia berhenti main-main dan membawa kekasihnya ke rumah. Apa yang sebenarnya dia pikirkan; kami juga bukannya bakal memakan gadis itu kalau sudah bertemu.”

“Mereka khawatir soal banyak hal, _Eonni_ ,” jawab Yongsun setengah terkekeh. “Kau ingat waktu kita masih muda. Datang ke rumah calon mertua setelah memilih pakaian sepagian, padahal kalau dipikir sekarang mereka bahkan tidak peduli seandainya motif strip bertemu polkadot. Apa kau pikir orang tua sebenarnya melihat detail kecil itu?”

“Tidak,” ia menyetujui. “Pada dasarnya orang tua hanya melihat apakah anaknya bisa dipercayakan pada orang itu atau tidak.”

Mereka berjalan menuju kasir, Yongsun mempersilakannya antre di depan sebagai orang yang lebih tua.

“Tapi kau sadar tidak, _Eonni_ ,” kata Yongsun sambil menunggu kasir memberikan kembalian pada orang di depan mereka. “Tampaknya putra kita punya banyak kesamaan.”

Ia berpikir sejenak, memadu-padan semua yang telah mereka bicarakan sepanjang pertemuan ini. Lantas, ia tersenyum. “Benar. Aku jadi berpikir mungkinkah semua putra bungsu memang seperti ini.”

Ketika ia menghadap depan lagi dan mengangkut belanjaannya ke dekat kasir, ia mendengar Yongsun berkata pelan:

“Aku malah berpikir mereka entah bagaimana _berhubungan_.”

~~~

Choi Minho mengerang tertahan saat merasakan ponsel dalam saku celananya bergetar. Ia berusaha membungkamnya tanpa melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, tapi benda itu sungguh keras kepala—dan sekarang malah milik Lee Taemin ikut berderit. Setelah menggigit pelan bibir lelaki yang lebih muda, ia menjejalkan tangan ke saku.

“Ah, ibuku lagi,” keluhnya setelah melihat nama yang gagal menghubunginya. Ia mengetik balasan cepat tentang dia akan segera datang kurang dari sepuluh menit, kemudian mengangkat tubuhnya dari atas milik Taemin. Sedikit kesulitan karena kaki mereka sudah saling pilin dan mobil ini terlalu kecil untuk mengurai kaki tanpa khawatir menekuk ke arah yang salah.

Sementara itu, Taemin berhasil menjawab sebelum koneksi diputus otomatis. “Ah, iya, Bu. Aku ada di parkiran,” katanya, sedikit terlalu terengah, tapi masih dapat didengar dengan jelas. “Tunggu sepuluh menit, aku akan tiba di depan pintu.”

“Dan kutebak ibumu juga berbelanja terlalu banyak hingga butuh bantuan membawanya?” tanya Minho dengan nada bercanda sambil membantu merapikan rambut pirang Taemin. Ia tersenyum melihat berengutan di wajah itu. “Kita bisa berjalan keluar bersama dan segera berpisah di dekat pintu untuk mencari ibu masing-masing. Bagaimana kedengarannya?”

“Tidak terlalu hebat karena kita harus berpisah, tapi baiklah.”

“Hei,” panggil Minho dan meraih kedua tangan Taemin. “Ketika aku sudah menjadi fotografer tetap di majalah itu dan kau berhasil mengembangkan situs, ayo kita tinggal bersama.”

Taemin tersenyum. “Maksudmu kabur versi dua?”

“Tidak, kita akan pamit dengan benar kali ini.” Minho mengecup cincin di jari manis Taemin dengan lembut. “Walaupun mereka tidak setuju, setidaknya kita sudah berkata baik-baik. Dan bukankah saat itu kita sudah bisa menghidupi diri kita sendiri.”

“Ide bagus, tapi temui ibuku lebih dulu,” dengus Taemin, walaupun senyumnya seindah matahari.

“Bagaimana kalau _kau_ yang menemui ibuku?” balas Minho dan menarik tangan Taemin agar bisa mencium bibirnya sejenak. “Ayo kita pergi.”

“Tapi lucu juga ya, _Hyung_ ,” kata Taemin, ketika mereka berjalan membelah lapangan parkir, tautan tangan dengan nyaman berada dalam _hoodie_ Minho. “Ibu kita berbelanja di tempat yang sama dan pulang di saat yang sama pula.”

“Seperti kebetulan?”

Taemin menoleh dan tersenyum. “Tidak, seperti mereka entah bagaimana berhubungan.”


End file.
